Admire - HunKai
by ohmichele
Summary: Jongin sengaja pindah ke sekolah Sehun. Ia ingin membuat Sehun melihat ke arahnya. Jongin akan terus berjuang untuk itu. Hunkai Sekai. Slight Krislu Hunhan
1. Chapter 1

Title : Admire

Chapter : 1/?

Author : Oh Michele

Cast : Sehun, Kai, etc.

Pair : Hunkai

Warning : cerita abal, banyak typo, yaoi, ga jelas, etc

HAPPY READING ^^

"Sehunnie tunggu aku…."

"Sudah ku bilang berhenti mengikutiku!"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Ia melihat namja dengan senyum mengembang sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Sedari tadi namja bernama Jongin itu terus saja mengikutinya. Bukan kali ini saja Jongin melakukan itu. Ini sudah berlangsung cukup lama hingga Sehun lupa kapan awal mula Jongin mulai mengikutinya.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?"Sehun mengurut keningnya. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan namja di hadapannya ini.

"Kau sudah menanyakan hal ini berkali-kali Hunnie. Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak mau apa-apa. Aku hanya menyukaimu." Jongin sedikit tertawa menanggapi pertanyaan Sehun.

"Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu!"Sehun hampir berteriak namun ia mencoba menahannya.

Jongin yang seperti sudah hafal dengan jawaban Sehun hanya mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu menyukaiku kan?"

Sehun makin geram. Kalau saja dia bukan ketua osis pasti dia sudah menghajar namja dihadapannya. Namja itu benar-benar merepotkan dan menyebalkan.

"Asal kau tau saja, aku tidak akan pernah menyukaimu! Jangan ganggu hidupku!" Sehun berteriak tepat di wajah Jongin. Kemudian ia berlalu meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terkejut.

Jongin masih diam di tempatnya. Terlalu terkejut dengan respon Sehun kali ini. Benar-benar dahsyat. "Galak sekali." Pikir Jongin. Namun ia kembali tersenyum. Ia tidak akan lemah karna hal begini. Ia pasti bisa membuat Sehun melihat keberadaannya. Jongin sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk ini. Ia tidak ingin usahanya sia-sia.

"Tunggulah Oh Sehun….."

00000

Sehun berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ruang dance. Sepanjang jalan ia terus mengumpat pada guru pembimbing osis yang menahannya cukup lama saat rapat tadi. Sehun jadi terlambat untuk pelajaran seni dan temannya yang bernama Moonkyu pasti akan mengomel padanya. Rasanya lengkap sekali kesialannya hari ini.

"Sehun, kau pintar sekali datang saat jam pelajaran akan selesai."Moonkyu langsung menyindirnya saat Sehun baru saja duduk di sebelahnya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya. Ia sudah cukup lelah untuk meladeni Moonkyu. Mereka akhirnya diam sambil melihat teman-temannya yang lain menari.

"Hey Oh Sehun, Jongin menitipkan ini padaku untukmu." Seseorang tiba-tiba menghampiri Sehun dan memberikan kotak bekal padanya. Sehun dan Moonkyu sama-sama terdiam memandangi kotak bekal yang ada di depan mereka sekarang.

"Lagi-lagi dia membuatkanmu bekal. Benar-benar pantang menyerah." Moonkyu mulai membuka kotak bekal itu. Sementara Sehun masih memandangi kotak itu. Jujur saja ia belum makan sejak pagi. Ia juga memiliki banyak sekali kegiatan, sehingga tidak sempat pergi ke kantin. Tapi ini makanan buatan Jongin. Sehun saja membenci Jongin mana sudi memakan masakannya.

"Tapi bagus juga. Kau kan tidak pernah mau memakan bekal darinya. Aku jadi mendapat makanan gratis setiap hari. Benar-benar menguntungkan. Seandainya aku jadi kau mungkin aku sudah menjadikannya namjachinguku. Kau tau masakannya benar-benar lezat."

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar. Dia hanya mendengar kata-kata Moonkyu yang mengatakan bahwa makanannya lezat. Sedari tadi pikirannya terpusat pada makanan yang memang tampak lezat di di hadapannya.

"Kruyuuuuukk"

Suara perut Sehun langsung mencuri perhatian Moonkyu. Dia yang sudah menyumpit beberapa lauk langsung terkejut melihat ekspresi Sehun. Ekspresinya tampak bodoh dengan air liur yang hampir menetes. Moonkyu mencoba menahan tawanya.

"Kau mau?"

Sehun yang tertangkap basah langsung merubah ekspresinya menjadi serius dan menggeleng sebagai tanda penolakan.

Moonkyu ikut menggelengkan kepalanya "Sudah tidak usah memikirkan harga diri. Urusan perut lebih penting. Kau bisa pingsan jika tidak makan." Ia langsung menggeser kotak bekal pemberian Jongin ke depan Sehun.

Sehun masih diam. Sebenarnya perut Sehun sudah meronta-ronta tapi ia tidak juga menyentuh makanan itu. Moonkyu yang geram melihatnya akhirnya mengambil makanan itu dan menyuapkan pada Sehun secara paksa.

"Ya! Moonkyu!"

"Sudah jangan berisik! Kunyah dan telan!"

Sehun dengan terpaksa mengunyah dan menelan makanan dalam mulutnya. Saat mengunyah ia merasakan rasa yang sangat lezat dari makanan buatan Jongin. Ia sampai terpaku. Belum pernah ia merasakan rasa semacam ini. Yah walaupun mungkin ini yang ke 2 terlezat setelah masakan ibunya.

"Bagaimana bisa selezat ini?"

00000

Jongin berangkat pagi-pagi sekali menuju sekolah. Ia ingin cepat-cepat memasukkan bekal buatannya ke loker Sehun karena jika Sehun datang lebih dulu maka ia harus menitipkan bekalnya pada orang lain. Jongin berjalan sambil tersenyum. Setiap hari ia selalu berdoa agar Sehun memakan bekalnya. Walaupun ia selalu menemukan kotak bekalnya dalam keadaan kosong namun ia tidak terlalu yakin kalau Sehun yang menghabiskannya. Sampai di tempat loker, Jongin sedikit mengendap-endap menghindari pandangan beberapa siswa yang sudah datang. Ia tidak pernah lupa dimana letak loker Sehun. Ia hendak membuka loker Sehun sampai sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Mengapa tak memberikannya langsung padaku?"

Jongin berbalik dan mendapati Sehun berdiri menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"A.. Ehmm…. Itu….."

"Mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu melakukan ini."ucap Sehun dan langsung berbalik membelakangi Jongin.

Jongin menunduk lesu. Padahal ia sangat senang memasak untuk Sehun.

"Kau bisa memberikannya saat jam istirahat makan siang. Aku akan menunggumu di taman sekolah." Setelah mengatakan itu Sehun langsung pergi meninggalkan Jongin.

"Apa?" Sementara Jongin merasakan debaran aneh di dadanya. Ia merasa senang sekali. Akhirnya Sehun… Sehun mau melihatnya walaupun sedikit.

Angin musim gugur terasa sangat dingin menyentuh permukaan kulit. Selain itu musim gugur juga memberikan pemandangan yang cukup indah dari dedaunan yang gugur dan tertiup angin. Terdapat kesan nyaman dari suasana itu. Dinginnya angin yang berhembus tak membuat Jongin lelah menunggu Sehun di taman sekolah. Di tangannya sudah ada kotak bekal yang tadi pagi akan dimasukkannya ke dalam loker Sehun.

"Maaf aku harus rapat dulu tadi. Apa kau lama menunggu?" suara itu langsung membuat Jongin bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Tidak juga."jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau memasak apa?"

"Spagetti."

"Bagus! Aku sedang ingin makan Spagetti."Sehun langsung mengambil kotak bekal yang Jongin bawa.

Mereka duduk berdua di taman itu. Sehun dengan semangat menyantap makanan yang dibuat Jongin sementara Jongin hanya memperhatikan wajah Sehun sambil sesekali tertawa kecil. Sehun juga tidak lupa memuji masakan buatan Jongin, membuat hati Jongin semakin merasa gembira.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau ikut kegiatan tambahan apa Jongin?"Sehun tiba-tiba membuka pembicaraan.

"Ah? Aku? Aku ikut kelas musik."jawab Jongin.

"Oh begitu. Mengapa kau tak ikut kelas menari saja? Bukankah kau menyukaiku?" Sehun berucap dengan ringan sambil masih menyantap spagettinya.

Jongin tertawa pelan "Aku memang menyukaimu, tapi aku tidak bisa menari sepertimu. Aku hanya bisa menari balet."

"Benarkah? Guru menari disini juga bisa menari balet."

"Apa kau ingin aku masuk kelas menari?"Jongin bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Sehun terdiam. Ia sedikit merutuki mulutnya yang berkata macam-macam. Ah yang benar saja, kenapa mulutnya ini bicara sembarangan. Sehun sedikit berpikir. "Apa kau akan melakukannya?"

Sekarang giliran Jongin yang diam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah daun-daun yang berguguran.

"Apa kau akan melakukannya karna kau menyukaiku?"

"Mungkin."Jawab Jongin pelan. Untung saja Sehun tidak memiliki masalah pendengaran.

"Jika aku menyuruhmu berhenti menari balet, apa kau juga akan melakukannya?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

Jongin langsung membulatkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Ia berpikir cukup lama.

"A…. Aku….."

"Teeeet…. Teeeeeeet…." Bel tanda istirahat selesai berbunyi.

Jongin masih menatap Sehun yang dengan buru-buru menghabiskan sisa makanannya. Setelah habis, Sehun langsung menarik tangan Jongin. "Ayo cepat kita bisa terlambat."

Melihat tangannya yang di genggam oleh Sehun, Jongin langsung merasa pipinya memanas. "Tuhan bolehkah aku berharap lebih?"

00000

"Hey kau yang bernama Kim Jongin kan?"ucap seorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Jongin.

"Ya. Kau siapa?"

Yeoja itu tersenyum kecil. "Namaku Jessica. Kau murid baru yang menyukai Sehun itu kan?"

Jongin sedikit was-was. Mengapa yeoja ini tiba-tiba bertanya begitu? Memangnya di sekolah ini hanya dia saja yang menyukai Sehun? "Ya kau benar. Ada apa?"

"Tidak perlu berwajah tegang begitu. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu berteman. Aku bisa memberitahumu banyak hal tentang Sehun. Sebelum masuk ke sekolah ini, aku sudah 3 tahun sekelas dengannya. Sekarang aku dan Sehun juga satu club dance. Jadi aku bisa membantumu." Ucap Jessica sambil tersenyum ramah. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

Jongin hanya mengangguk. Kemudian tersenyum menerima jabat tangan Jessica. "Senang berkenalan denganmu Jessica-sshi."

"Jessica saja. Nado Jongin. Oh iya, aku dengar kau memasak makan siang untuk Sehun?"

"Ya. Begitulah."jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum malu.

"Sekedar informasi saja. Setauku Sehun sangat suka dengan udang. Segala macam masakan udang dia sangat menyukainya. Kau bisa memasakkannya udang besok."kata Jessica sambil berfikir mengingat-ingat.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu besok aku akan memasakkannya udang."

"Iya benar. Dia pasti akan menyukainya." Ucap Jessica sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Jongin berbunyi. Setelah sebentar mengutak-atik ponselnya, Jongin langsung berpamitan pada Jessica.

"Terima kasih informasinya Jessica. Aku harus cepat pulang…"Jongin buru-buru melambai pada Jessica dan dibalas lambaian juga.

"Jadi aku harus memasak udang ya? Hmm"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Title : Admire

Author : Oh Michele

Cast : Sehun, Kai, etc.

Pair : Hunkai

Warning : cerita abal, banyak typo, yaoi, ga jelas, etc

Note : Semoga masih ada yang inget ff abal ini -_- Maafkan saya karna begitu banyak ff yang belum di selesaikan. Semoga secuil ini bisa menghibur sedikit hahaha.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Sehun sedang duduk santai di ruang keluarga. Sejak tadi ia hanya tersenyum-senyum tak jelas sambil memainkan benda persegi panjang di tangannya. Hal itu bukanlah kebiasaan Sehun. Membuat orang lain yang ada disana agak heran melihatnya.

"Kau sedang apa Hun?"

Yang diajak bicara tidak menghiraukan sama sekali. Masih juga menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya. Namja di sampingnya makin penasaran. Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Sehun? Mengapa tampaknya seru sekali? Terlebih dia adalah tipe namja yang kurang pekerjaan sehingga sangat ingin tau urusan orang lain. Akhirnya namja itu mendekat pada Sehun.

"Kim….. Jong….. In….."ejanya saat melirik ke arah ponsel Sehun.

"Yak! Kris ge! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berada di sampingku?" Sehun langsung menyembunyikan ponselnya. Mendelik tajam pada Kris sepupunya.

"Siapa ïtu Kim Jongin?"

"Yak! kau ini selalu saja ingin tau urusan orang!" Sehun mendengus kesal lalu duduk di sofa lain.

"Oke oke maaf aku sudah mengintip. Ah biar ku tebak, dia pasti orang yang kau sukai? Benarkan?"Kris menaik turunkan alisnya.

Sehun langsung melongo. "Kau salah ge! Justru dia yang menyukaiku. Dia mengejarku setiap hari sampai aku pusing dibuatnya." Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengingat ulah Jongin.

"Kau naïf sekali Oh Sehun! Sudah jelas kau juga menyukainya. Buktinya kau senyum-senyum tak jelas sedari tadi."

Sehun langsung terkejut. Ah tidak-tidak! Dia tidak begitu! Dia tidak mungkin menyukai Jongin. Dia hanya menyukai masakan Jongin saja kan? Benar kan? Sehun terus meyakinkan dirinya. "Tidak ge. Aku tidak menyukainya!"

"Jangan berbohong. Akuilah kau menyukainya! Hahahaha bocah cilik ini akhirnya jatuh cinta juga. Tak kusangka kau sudah besar Sehun."Kris mengacak-acak rambut Sehun.

"Lepaskan hyung! Aku sudah pernah jatuh cinta!" Sehun menyentakkan tangan Kris.

"Hahahaha baik, baiklah sepupu kecilku. Hahahahaha." Kris akhirnya meninggalkan Sehun sendiri.

Sehun terdiam. Tiba-tiba moodnya jadi buruk. Ia juga merasa sakit. Sakit dihatinya.

"Aku pernah jatuh cinta ge. Cinta pertamaku. Dan kau yang merebut dia dariku….."

.

.

.

.

00000

.

.

Jongin berjalan dengan langkah pasti. Ia terlalu bersemangat hari ini. Di tangannya sudah ada sekotak bekal untuk Sehun. Dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam olahan udang yang menjadi kesukaan Sehun. Jongin tidak bisa membayangkan ekspresi Sehun saat membukanya nanti. Ah… Sehun pasti senang sekali.

Jongin terus berjalan. Ia tak sadar bahwa ia terus memandangi kotak di tangannya dan mengabaikan jalan.

"Bruuukk"

Jongin menabrak seseorang. Hal itu menyebabkan kotak ditangannya terjatuh dan menumpahkan isinya.

"Ah bekalnya!"Jongin langsung terduduk dan mengambil kotaknya. Tidak ada yang bisa di selamatkan. Semuanya hancur.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tadi terburu-buru hingga tak melihat jalan. Maaf bekalmu jadi tumpah." Kris, namja yang bertabrakan dengannya ikut berjongkok dan membantu Jongin.

"Gwenchana. Aku juga ceroboh tak melihat jalan."ucap Jongin lalu berdiri bersama Kris. Sebenarnya ia sedih juga masakannya jadi terbuang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ah bahkan Sehun belum mencicipinya.

"Kau bilang kau terburu-buru kan? Aku tidak apa-apa. Pergilah karna aku juga harus segera pergi. Annyeong!"ucap Jongin dan ia langsung berlari meninggalkan Kris.

"Hey tunggu!"Kris terdiam menatap punggung Jongin yang semakin menjauh. "Ah sayang sekali bekalnya tadi." gumam Kris. Saat ia melangkah, ia merasa menginjak sesuatu.

Nametag?

Kim Jongin?

Kris dengan cepat melihat ke arah Jongin pergi tadi. Tapi sosok itu sudah tak terlihat.

"Wah sayang sekali." Kris kembali memperhatikan nametag di tangannya. Kembali mengeja huruf-huruf yang tercetak disana. "Kim-Jong-in… Anak yang manis. Sehun, bocah itu memang pintar."Kris tersenyum dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

.

.

00000

.

.

"Jongin? Apa kau menungguku lama?"Sehun masih tersengal-sengal. Sudah jelas dia pasti berlari dari ruangan osis menuju taman. Tidak bisa dibilang dekat juga.

Jongin jadi merasa bersalah. Sehun sudah berlari dan bekalnya malah hancur. "Ehm Sehun… itu…."

"Maaf tadi aku menunggu sepupuku mengantar dokumenku yang tertinggal."Sehun menjelaskan yang sebenarnya tidak penting juga. Tapi ia hanya tidak ingin membuat Jongin berpikir dia sengaja membuatnya menunggu lama. Tidak ingin membuat Jongin kecewa kan maksudnya? Oh Sehun tanpa sadar melakukan hal itu.

"Aku mengerti….. Ehm sebenarnya aku ingin minta maaf. Bekal yang aku buat terjatuh tadi."Jongin menunduk. Ia benar-benar sedih. Bagaimana kalau Sehun tidak mau makan bekalnya lagi? Yah apa dia harus memulai lagi dari awal?

Sehun menghela nafas. Jujur saja dia sudah sangat lapar. Tapi apa boleh buat. "Gwenchana." Sehun mengusap kepala Jongin,membuat Jongin agak terkejut. "Lain kali berhati-hatilah."

Jongin mengangguk. Masih dengan menunduk. Bukan karna takut, tapi karna ia ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pasti sudah memerah sekarang.

"Apa yang kau masakkan untukku?"Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Ehmm…. Macam-macam masakan udang sebenarnya. Tapi semuanya hancur."

"Hah? Udang? Aku sangat suka udang! Lain kali masakkan aku lagi. Aku ingin mencoba udang buatanmu."

Sehun tersenyum ke arah Jongin. Mata mereka saling bertemu. Membuat Jongin ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk antusias.

"Kruyuuuuuukkkk"

Tiba-tiba mereka jadi tersenyum kikuk. Mendengar bunyi perut mereka yang memang belum diisi sedari tadi.

"Hari ini kita makan di kantin saja bagaimana?" Sehun menawarkan.

"Baiklah"Jongin mengangguk dan mereka berjalan bersama menuju kantin.

.

.

.

.

00000

.

.

One month later

Sehun sedang bosan. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berguling-guling tak jelas di ranjangnya. Sekarang sudah masuk libur musim panas dan dia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan. Teman-temannya sedang pergi berlibur semua. Apa dia tidak ingin berlibur? Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali. Tapi pergi sendirian itu tidak seru. Sedangkan orang yang berpotensi untuk diajaknya pergi (Kris) malah sedang di China.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sehun berbunyi. Ah ia lupa jika sedang berkirim pesan dengan Jongin.

From : Kim Jongin

"Aku sekarang sedang di kelas balet Sehun ^^ Bagaimana liburanmu?"

To : Kim Jongin

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan. Liburanku membosankan sekali. Aku tidak melakukan apapun."

Sehun memakan cemilannya sambil memandang ke langit-langit kamar. Menunggu Jongin membalas pesannya. Eh apa Sehun mengganggu Jongin ya? Dia kan sedang ada kelas balet. Agak lama ponselnya berbunyi lagi.

From : Jongin

"Mengapa kau tak pergi berlibur saja?"

Nah itu masalahnya. Dia malas pergi sendiri. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali pergi ke pantai. Ah pasti menyenangkan.

Eh tunggu?

Kenapa dia tidak mengajak Jongin saja?

Sehun langsung berpikir. Apa Jongin mau ya?

To : Kim Jongin

"Aku ingin berlibur. Apa kau mau menemaniku?"

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari satu jam ia menunggu Jongin membalas pesannya. Sehun hampir mati kebosanan karna terus-terusan mengecek ponselnya yang tak berbunyi. Ah mungkin Jongin tidak tertarik dengan ajakannya. Namun tiba-tiba…

From : Kim Jongin

"Boleh. Kapan kita berangkat?"

Sehun langsung melompat. Tanpa sadar ia senang sekali karna Jongin menerima ajakannya. Sepertinya bukan hal yang buruk bertamasya dengan Jongin.

.

.

.

.

00000

.

.

Jongin dan Sehun berdiri di tempat pemberhentian bus. Sebenarnya Sehun bisa saja membawa mobil pribadi miliknya, tapi ia pikir itu tidak akan seru. Pasti akan lebih menyenangkan bila naik bus. Dan lagi Jongin setuju dengan itu.

"Wah panas sekali ya."Sehun memulai pembicaraan.

"Namanya juga musim panas."Jongin tersenyum menanggapinya.

Ah Jongin manis sekali. Sehun sampai terpana melihatnya. Dia tampak berbeda mengenakan baju biasa. Sebenarnya Sehun kemana saja selama ini? Baru menyadari kalau namja yang mengejarnya ini benar-benar manis. Benar kata Moonkyu kemarin. Jongin adalah pacar impian.

Eh?

Berpikir apa Sehun barusan?

"Sehun?" Jongin melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun.

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya "Hah? Iya? Ada apa?" ia jadi salah tingkah.

"Tidak. Aku tadi hanya bertanya, kenapa kau tidak pergi dengan Jessica saja?"Tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Tidak mungkin aku mengajaknya! Dia itu sama saja jahilnya dengan sepupu-sepupuku yang lain."

Jongin terkikik. Dia jadi ingat kejadian kemarin.

.

.

.

Flashback

Tangan Jongin bergetar. Ia membawa kotak besar yang tertutup kain. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sehun. Dia sempat bertemu Jessica kemarin. Jujur saja Jongin bingung harus memberi Sehun hadiah macam apa. Jadi dia pergi menemui Jessica.

"Sehun itu sangat suka Kucing. Jadi berikan saja Kucing besar maka dia akan senang sekali." Begitulah saran Jessica.

Jongin sempat ragu. Dia benci sekali dengan kucing sejujurnya. Tapi apa boleh buat? Ini kan untuk Sehun. Jadi dia memberanikan diri pergi ke toko hewan untuk membeli kucing besar.

"Ya Tuhan…. Makhluk ini bergerak-gerak…." Ucap Jongin. Ia tak nyaman. Duduknya saja benar-benar tegak. Ia menunggu Sehun di taman tempat mereka biasa bertemu di sekolah.

Tiba-tiba Sehun datang dan memandang aneh pada kotak besar yang ada di pangkuan Jongin.

"Kau membawa apa?"

Pertanyaan Sehun membuat Jongin langsung berdiri.

"Ah i…ini…. Selamat ulang tahun Sehun….. Ini hadiah untukmu."Jongin tersenyum kikuk. Dia sudah tak tahan membawa kotak berisi hewan yang paling dia benci.

Sehun tersenyum. "Gomawo. Ternyata kau tau ulang tahunku juga. Boleh kubuka?"

Jongin mengangguk. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya karna gugup.

Sehun membuka kain penutupnya dan seekor kucing langsung melompat padanya.

"Yaaaaaa!" Jongin dan Sehun berteriak bersamaan.

"Kucing? Kucing pergi dariku! Pergi-pergi!"Sehun sampai berguling karna kucing itu terus menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Jongin! Cepat ambil kucing ini! Aku benci kucing!"

"Ehm… Sehun sebenarnya aku juga tidak suka kucing. Bagaimana ini?"Jongin panik, ia mencoba mencari bantuan. Tapi tidak ada orang selain mereka.

"Haaaah! Pergi!"Sehun akhirnya bisa mengusir kucing itu.

"Sehun? Gwenchana?"Jongin langsung menghampiri Sehun yang sedang membersihkan pakaiannya.

"Gwenchana. Sebenarnya bagaimana bisa kau memberiku seekor kucing? Itu benar-benar tidak lazim untuk ukuran hadiah."

Jongin memasang wajah sedih. "Ah itu sebenarnya…. Kyaaaaa!"Jongin langsung memeluk Sehun. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun.

Sehun jadi ikut panik. "Ada apa? Ada apa?"

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada bulu-bulu di pundaknya.

"Oh Se….Hun….."suara seorang yeoja yang di buat seram.

Sehun langsung berbalik dan membiarkan Jongin tetap di pelukannya. Matanya langsung mendelik melihat seseorang yang membawa kucing sambil tersenyum menang.

"Jessica!" teriaknya.

"Hahahaahahah kena kau Sehun!"

"Dasar sepupu kurang ajar!"

Jongin langsung mendongak. "Jadi dia sepupumu?"

Sehun mengangguk. Ah pantas saja Jessica tau segalanya tentang Sehun.

"Hahahahahaha anggap saja itu hadiah ulang tahunmu dariku Sehun hahahaha!"Jessica tertawa keras.

"Yak! Awas kau ya!"

Jessica langsung berlari. Takut juga bila tertangkap dia pasti akan dihukum habis-habisan.

Jongin malah tertawa pelan dan itu mengundang perhatian Sehun. "Kenapa tertawa?"

"Tak apa. Kalian lucu sekali." Ucap Jongin mencoba menahan tawanya.

Tiba-tiba Jongin dan Sehun saling berpandangan. Mereka tersadar bahwa mereka masih saling berpelukan.

"Ehm…"Sehun melepas pelukannya. Begitu pula Jongin.

Jongin menunduk malu "Maaf…."

"Gwenchana. Mulai sekarang kalau ada apa-apa langsung bertanya saja padaku. Aku… aku pasti akan menjawabnya."Sehun jadi ikut gugup.

Jongin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Jantungnya benar-benar berdebar.

.

.

.

.

00000

.

.

"Jongin?"

Jongin merasa pipinya di tepuk-tepuk oleh seseorang. Ternyata dia tertidur sedari tadi. Dan ia masih malas membuka mata. "Hmmm…."

Sehun mengelus kepalanya "Kita sudah sampai."

Jongin membuka mata. Ya ampun kepalanya ada di pundak Sehun. Betapa malunya dia. Jongin langsung duduk biasa dan berpura-pura merapikan pakaian. Itu hanya pengalihan perhatian.

"Lihat! Pantainya indah kan?"Sehun menunjuk ke arah jendela.

Mata Jongin menatap takjub. Yah jujur saja dia belum pernah ke pantai yang asli. Hanya melihatnya dari gambar-gambar. Dia termasuk anak rumahan yang jarang diperbolehkan keluar.

Jongin dan Sehun turun dari bus. Mereka langsung berlari menuju pantai.

"Ayo berenang!"Sehun menarik tangan Jongin.

Jongin terkejut "Ah aku tidak bisa berenang!"

"Yasudah ayo kita bermain air."Sehun kembali menarik Jongin dan yang ditarik hanya bisa pasrah saja.

Mereka bermain air sepanjang hari. Berlarian kesana kemari. Makan semangka bersama. Walaupun lelah mereka terus saja bermain. Tidak mau melewatkan musim panas kali ini dengan berdiam saja. Bahkan dari hati mereka diam-diam berharap hari ini tidak akan berakhir. Mereka masih ingin tertawa dan melakukan berbagai hal bersama.

.

.

.

.

00000

.

.

Tidak terasa langit telah berubah gelap. Semilir angin membuat pohon-pohon kelapa itu terus menari. Ombak pun menjadi musik pengiring malam ini. Suasana musim panas belumlah hilang. Masih bersemangat menemani hingga musim berganti.

Sehun dan Jongin duduk berdua di depan api unggun yang mereka buat di tepi pantai. Meresapi suasana musim panas yang pasti tak akan pernah mereka lupakan.

"Sehun…."Jongin memanggil tanpa menatap ke arah Sehun. Ia masih fokus melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Sehun langsung melihat ke arah Jongin. "Hmmm?"

"Gomawo."

Sehun mengerutkan kening. "Untuk?"

"Gomawo untuk hari ini. Aku senang sekali. Gomawo sudah mengajakku ke tempat ini. Jujur saja aku belum pernah kemari."Jongin tertawa pelan.

"Kau belum pernah ke pantai?" Sehun agak terkejut. Maksudnya bagaimana bisa seseorang tidak pernah pergi ke pantai seumur hidupnya.

Jongin mengangguk. "Aku hanya pernah melihatnya di gambar. Aku tidak tau kalau pergi ke pantai ternyata semenyenangkan ini."

"Bagaimana bisa? Apa orang tuamu-"

"Mereka meninggal saat aku masih bayi."

Sehun terkejut. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karna salah bicara. "Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud."

"Gwenchana."Jongin tersenyum. Sudah jelas itu senyum pahit. Ia kembali menatap ombak di lautan. Sehun dapat melihat pandangan Jongin berubah. Tersirat kesepian yang luar biasa. Membuat Sehun ingin sekali memeluk anak itu sekarang dan berteriak bahwa dia tidak sendiri. Ada Sehun.

Eh?

Apa yang Sehun pikirkan barusan?

"Pasti berat menjadi dirimu."

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat wajah mereka. Aku bahkan lupa kenangan bersama mereka. Aku hanya bisa melihat lewat foto. Aku-"

Ucapan Jongin terhenti karna tiba-tiba Sehun memeluknya. Membawanya pada pelukan yang hangat. Mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Jongin jadi terbawa suasana dan ikut memeluk tubuh Sehun erat. Jujur saja hal ini membuatnya lebih baik. Membuatnya merasa tidak sendirian.

Tiba-tiba Sehun melepas pelukannya. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Sehun mendekat. Menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka. Jongin perlahan memejamkan matanya. Hingga ia rasakan bibir Sehun menyentuh bibirnya. Melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Membuat hatinya bergetar. Ini ciuman pertamanya. Jadi Jongin agak gugup dengan ini. Ia meremas kaos yang dikenakan Sehun.

Tak berapa lama Sehun melepas ciumannya. Ia menatap wajah Jongin yang sudah memerah.

"Bagaimana?"ucap Sehun.

Jongin tidak mengerti dengan maksud Sehun. Ia hanya mengerjapkan matanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyukaiku?"

Jongin masih terdiam. Mereka saling berpandangan. Dan Sehun manatapnya dengan serius. Seperti mencoba menyelami matanya.

"Dan bagaimana bisa kau membuatku jatuh cinta padamu?"

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

ADMIRE – CHAPTER 3

CAST : Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Kris, Jessica, dll.

PAIR : Hunkai/Sekai, Krislu.

Rate : T

Warning : Yaoi,typo,cerita gaje,aneh ga nyambung, dll.

Author : Oh Michele

Note : Hallo apa kabar ^^ Semoga masih ada yang ingat dengan ff ini. Maaf ya kalau chapter ini tidak memuaskan saya bikinnya ngebut dan ini juga lagi sakit. Habisnya ada waktu nulis ya pas gini kalo lagi sakit mumpung bisa libur jadi nulis deh -_- Tapi semoga anda terhibur deh dengan sepenggal ini. Jangan lupa review ya terima kasih

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Matanya terpejam. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum bahagia. Jongin benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Kepalanya kini bersandar pada bahu Sehun. Tangan mereka terus bertautan selama perjalanan pulang. Semoga ini jadi perjalanan yang panjang. Bagi Jongin kalau pun ini mimpi tolong jangan bangunkan dia. Ini terlalu indah. Ini terlalu berharga.

Sehun melihat keluar jendela. Sebenarnya ia benar-benar gugup dengan keadaan ini. Jantungnya terus berpacu. Diam-diam dia berharap Jongin tak mendengar jerit hatinya. Sehun makin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Merasakan tangan Jongin yang entah mengapa terasa begitu kecil. Berbeda sekali dengan tangannya.

"Jongin, sepertinya kita akan segera sampai." Sehun berbisik.

Jongin langsung duduk biasa. Sedari tadi dia sedikit berfantasi tentang Sehun. Tentang hari-hari mereka yang pasti akan lebih menyenangkan lagi setelah ini. Ah Jongin ini berpikir apa? Seolah dia sudah jadi kekasih Sehun saja.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di pemberhentian bus.

"Ayo kita turun."

Sehun menarik Jongin. Mereka turun bersama.

"Ehm Sehun, ehm tanganku." Jongin mengingatkan Sehun dengan suara pelan.

"Ah maaf."

Segera saja Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Dia sedikit malu.

"Ehm Sehun, sepertinya jemputanku sudah datang."

Jongin melihat kearah mobil mewah berwarna hitam. Sehun mengikuti arah pandangannya kemudian mengangguk.

"Ne. Berhati-hatilah." Sehun mengelus kepala Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum. "Sekali lagi gomawo untuk liburan yang menyenangkan ini."

"Ne. Aku juga berterima kasih padamu."

"Baiklah aku pergi. Sampai jumpa Sehun."

Jongin berjalan menjauh. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar merah. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jongin!"

Itu suara Sehun.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku kemarin. Hubungi aku kalau kau sudah sampai di rumah."

Sehun mengucapkannya dengan berteriak membuat Jongin menunduk menahan jantungnya yang hampir meledak. Jongin tidak bisa apa-apa. Dia hanya terus berlari cepat menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan menuju rumahnya. Ini masih suasana musim panas dan dia tidak memungkiri kalau ia hampir matang karna itu. Ia juga tidak berpikir sampai sejauh menghubungi supirnya yang pasti sedang diam di depan pendingin ruangan untuk menjemputnya.

Sampi di gerbang rumahnya Sehun merasa seperti ada di depan surga. Ia segera berlari masuk.

"Aku pulang." Sehun berteriak mengagetkan Jessica yang sedang membaca majalah di ruang tamu.

"Hey kau mengagetkanku!" Jessica ikut berteriak.

Namun sekarang yang paling tampak terkejut adalah Sehun. Dia mematung. Tubuhnya membeku dicuaca sepanas ini. Matanya bahkan belum berkedip.

Melihat kejanggalan Sehun, Jessica mendekatinya.

"Ah aku lupa memberitahumu. Luhan datang Sehun!" Jessica merangkul pundak sepupu tersayangnya yang masih saja diam.

Namja di hadapan mereka hanya tersenyum. Tersenyum dengan sangat ramah. Membuat Sehun merasakan rasa itu. Rasa kerinduan.

"Hai Sehun, lama tidak bertemu."

Sehun masih menatap Luhan.

"Hai Luhan."

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun meminum tehnya. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada dua makhluk didepannya.

Dihadapannya sekarang ada Luhan dan Jessica juga sedang menikmati teh mereka.

"Biar aku tebak. Pasti karna naga itu!" Jessica memulai pembicaraan.

Luhan kemudian tersenyum tipis. Terkesan dipaksakan. Sehun tau benar itu.

"Begitulah Jess." Luhan mengangguk pelan.

Jessica berkacak pinggang. "Tinggalkan saja orang seperti itu Lu!"

"Hahaha itu artinya kau gagal menjadi sepupuku." Luhan tertawa pelan.

Sehun hanya diam. Dia tau sebenarnya yang sedang mereka bicarakan ini. Tapi dia sedang tidak ingin bicara. Lebih tepatnya setiap mereka membahas si naga bodoh-kris- sepupunya dia benar-benar jengah.

"Kau kan bisa menikah dengan Sehun saja!"

"Uhuk!"

Sehun tiba-tiba menyemburkan tehnya. Membuat semua jadi panik. Walaupun Jessica menyertakan smirk di wajahnya.

"Kau tak apa Sehun?" Luhan buru-buru mengelap bibir Sehun.

Sehun langsung menyambar tisunya.

"Ya. Aku tidak apa-apa."ucapnya dingin lalu segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Luhan menatap punggung Sehun yang pergi menjauh.

Jessica sedikit tertawa. "Proses menuju kedewasaan."

"Memang kau sudah dewasa? Aku heran mengapa orang-orang di sekitarku berubah."

"Termasuk Kris?" Jessica berucap serius kali ini. Melihat kearah mata Luhan yang langsung berubah sedih.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Apalagi yang dia lakukan kali ini?"

Luhan menghela nafas. Dia mencoba tegar. Dia tidak mau lemah dihadapan saudara calon suaminya.

"Tak apa Jess lupakan."

"Tidak bisa begitu Lu! Kita ini saudara meskipun kau belum menikah dengan Kris."

Jessica memegang pundak Luhan. Merasakan getaran disana. Ah Luhan pasti sedang mati-matian menahan tangisnya. Namun itu semua percuma saja. Pipinya sudah dibanjiri air mata.

"Katakan Lu."Jessica kembali mendesak dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

"Di…. Dia… Kris…."

Luhan mengambil nafas sejenak.

"Dia selingkuh Jess."

.

.

.

.

.

Semua mata tertuju pada dua orang yang sedang berjalan beriringan. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam, membuat koridor itu terasa makin panas saja. Terutama bagi penggemar Sehun yang sedari tadi menyumpah serapah.

Dia Jongin. Yang tangannya sedang di genggam Sehun. Yang sedang menunduk karena malu. Dan yang sedang di sumpah serapahi penggemar-penggemar Sehun. Dia jadi kikuk. Tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Sehun…. Semua orang melihat kita."

Suara Jongin pelan sekali. Namun yang menggenggam tangannya hanya tersenyum padanya. Jadi sekarang Jongin bisa apa?

"Abaikan saja. Tadi kau mau bicara apa padaku?"

Jongin tersenyum kikuk. Dia jadi lupa mau mengatakan apa. Sekarang mereka berada di kantin sekolah. Yang pastinya bukan tempat yang sepi untuk berbicara dengan Sehun. Mengingat Sehun adalah ketua OSIS yang sangat disegani sementara Jongin hanya murid biasa yang selalu dianggap mengganggu kehidupan Sehun.

Jongin menggaruk kepalanya. "Ah aku ingat. Apa kau mau datang ke pertunjukan baletku?" Dia menunduk sedikit tidak yakin. Tapi terlalu siap untuk menerima penolakan.

Sehun makin menatap Jongin. Tatapan yang lembut sekali. "Baiklah. Kapan?"

Jongin hampir berteriak saking senangnya mendengar jawaban Sehun. Dia terus menggigiti bibirnya.

"Hari Minggu."

Dengan itu Sehun mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah aku pasti datang."

Mendengar janji Sehun Jongin makin memerah. Ah dia senang sekali. Usahanya selama ini tidak terbuang sia-sia. Walaupun statusnya dengan Sehun masih belum apa-apa tapi dia tidak masalah. Yang terpenting adalah bisa berdekatan dengan Sehun. Penyelamatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin sedang berjalan ke perpustakaan. Niatnya ingin membaca buku untuk menghabiskan jam pelajaran kosong. Namun sepanjang ia menelusuri sudut-sudut rak perpustakaan, dia tidak menemukan buku yang menarik minatnya. Sampai disebuah rak dia mendengar suara orang. Mereka sedang bercengkrama dan tak sadar nama Jongin sedikit disebut disana. Jongin jadi tertarik. Dia mendekat dan mencoba menguping.

"Apa Sehun benar-benar dengan Jongin?"

Oh tentang Sehun rupanya.

"Apa kau gila. Mana mungkin."

"Hey bisa saja!"

Jongin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Dia benar! Sehun dan Jongin itu bukan tidak mungkin.

"Kau tau Luhan kan? Sehun itu mencintai Luhan sunbae yang sudah lulus. Semua orang juga tau dan Jongin itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Luhan!"

**DEG**

Jongin jadi diam. Luhan? Siapa itu Luhan? Kenapa dia tidak tau. Ah benar. Dia belum tau semua hal tentang Sehun. Untuk itu dia harus mencari tahu. Tak bisa dipungkiri ada rasa takut dihatinya. Takut bila Sehun benar mencintai orang yang bernama Luhan itu. Lalu kejadian kemarin artinya apa? Ah dia harus segera memastikan!

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan?"

Jessica meminum jus jeruk di tangannya. Dihadapannya ada Jongin yang sedang memandangnya penuh harap.

"Kau tau dari mana soal Luhan?"

"Ehm…. Itu….." Jongin tidak mungkin kan mengaku kalau dia menguping pembicaraan orang.

"Aku tak sengaja melihatnya di ponsel Sehun."jawab Jongin berbohong.

Jessica makin mendekat pada Jongin. "Benarkah? Apa kau melihat fotonya?"

Jongin menggeleng. Dia agak terkejut dengan Jessica yang tiba-tiba mendekat seperti mengintrogasi.

"Luhan. Dia cinta pertama Sehun."

"Apa?" Jongin makin terkejut.

"Ya. Dia cinta pertama Sehun. Sehun menyukai Luhan karena dia benar-benar baik, penyayang, penolong, dia juga manis. Hanya orang gila yang tidak kagum pada sosok Luhan."

Jongin sedikit menunduk. Ah seistimewa itu kah Luhan.

"Tapi Luhan tidak begitu pada Sehun. Dia menganggap Sehun seperti adiknya sendiri."

"Oh begitu. Klasik sekali." Jongin mendesis. Bisa saja kan seiring berjalannya waktu Luhan menyukai Sehun.

Jessica tersenyum. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Luhan akan segera menjadi saudara kami. Dia sudah punya kekasih."

Jongin yang tadinya menunduk seperti melihat ada harapan. Dia jadi bersemangat kembali. Walaupun tak bisa dipungkiri dia masih was-was.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin aku sedang tidak enak badan."

Itu suara Sehun dari ponselnya. Jongin langsung memasang wajah khawatir mendengar itu. Ah pantas saja dia tak melihat Sehun seharian.

"Apa kau sudah makan? Apa kau sudah minum obat? Bagaimana bisa kau sakit? Separah apa? Bagian mana yang sakit? Apa…."

"Ehem Jongin." Sehun berdehem. Mengingatkan betapa panjangnya Jongin bicara.

Jongin langsung diam. Dia jadi malu sendiri. Dia ini memang cerewet kan. Apalagi mengenai Sehun. Sehun saja baru tau akhir-akhir ini betapa cerewetnya Jongin. Tapi dia senang. Dia jadi tau lebih banyak lagi tentang Jongin.

"Well, aku hanya sedikit pusing, tenggorokanku juga tidak enak. Ehm aku belum makan, bukankah kau membuatkanku bekal hari ini? Bagaimana kalau kau datang ke rumahku?"

Jongin menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Ke rumah Sehun? Demi Tuhan dia tidak pernah bermimpi datang ke rumahnya. Ah apakah ini bisa dikatakan harapan?

"Ehm ya aku akan datang. Kirim alamat rumahmu."

Sehun terlonjak senang. Ia lupa kalau dia sedang sakit. Masa bodoh yang penting Jongin akan datang. Dia senang luar biasa.

"Ya baiklah. Sampai bertemu."

Jongin mengangguk diseberang sana. "Sampai bertemu Sehun."

"Sharanghae Jongin."

PIP

Jongin terbelalak mendengar kalimat terakhir Sehun. "Hallo? Sehun? Sehun?"

Dia berteriak di sambungan ponsel yang sudah mati. Ah mungkinkah hanya salah dengar? Tapi kalau benar bagaimana?

Pipi Jongin langsung memerah. Dia menendang-nendang pot di depannya hingga jatuh. Kemudian dia tersenyum kikuk.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi maumu sekarang apa Kris?!"

Sehun berhenti saat mendengar teriakan Luhan dari kamar. Ia mendekat kearah kamar yang pintunya tak tertutup menyisakan sedikit celah. Dia melihat Luhan yang sedang menangis dengan ponsel yang ia arahkan ke telinganya.

"Maaf? Maaf kau bilang? Sudah berapa kali kau minta maaf padaku? Kau selalu mengulanginya Kris!"

Sehun menatap miris Luhan. Ia ikut sakit hati mendengar kalimat Luhan. Sehun tau benar bahwa sepupunya Kris itu memang sering berselingkuh. Membuat Sehun rasanya ingin membunuh Kris karna telah menyakiti Luhan.

"Baik. Batalkan saja pernikahan kita agar kau puas!"

Luhan mematikan ponselnya kemudian melemparnya ke sudut ruangan. Dia menangis. Pertahanannya sudah runtuh. Apakah ini akhir dari kisah cintanya dengan Kris? Mereka sudah lama berhubungan dan bahkan akan menikah, namun Kris sepertinya masih tak sadar akan posisinya. Kris masih saja suka bermain-main. Membuat Luhan sudah lelah untuk terus bersabar.

"Lu?"

Luhan menatap Sehun yang kini ada di depannya. Dia mencoba menghapus air matanya.

"Aku bodoh kan?"

Sehun tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan Luhan. "Kau memang selalu bodoh Lu."

Entah mengapa Luhan malah makin menangis. Padahal dia sudah mencoba menghapus air matanya.

Tiba-tiba Sehun memeluknya. Mengelus punggung Luhan untuk menenangkan. Luhan merasakan kehangatan itu. Kehangatan pelukan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin? Kau sedang apa disini?"

Jessica membuka pintu dan mendapati Jongin yang sedang berdiri didepannya.

"Aku datang menjenguk Sehun."jawab Jongin jujur.

Jessica tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "Oh begitu, jadi Sehun menyuruhmu datang kemari? Ternyata hubungan kalian sudah sejauh ini ya."

Wajah Jongin langsung memerah. Dia menggeleng keras. "Ah sepertinya kau salah paham."

Jessica terkikik melihat kepolosan Jongin. "Sudahlah mengaku saja."

"Sungguh tidak ada apa-apa. Dimana Sehun?" Jongin langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya ampun tidak sabaran sekali. Masuklah. Kamar Sehun ada di atas."

Jongin menunduk memberi hormat. "Gomawo Jessica-ssi."

Jongin menaiki anak tangga. Ada beberapa kamar diatas. Dia jadi bingung dimana kamar Sehun.

Namun sebuah isak tangis terdengar dari salah satu kamar. Membuat dia jadi tertarik. Dia melangkah menuju kamar yang tidak tertuutup itu.

**DEG**

Jongin terkejut. Dia melihat Sehun sedang memeluk seseorang.

"Luhan…"

Itu suara Sehun. Jongin semakin merasa sesak saat tau orang yang ada di pelukan Sehun itu adalah Luhan.

"Seandainya kau tau."

Jongin meremas ujung kemeja sekolahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu."

**DEG**

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya mundur. Dia langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Tak dihiraukannya teriakan Jessica yang memanggilnya.

Jongin merasakan sakit hati yang luar biasa. Jadi apa artinya hari kemarin? Apa arti dari semua ucapan Sehun padanya? Apa itu kebohongan? Apa Sehun hanya kasihan padanya?

Jongin bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tak menyadari bahwa sebuah mobil tengah melaju kencang kearahnya.

"Braaaakkkkk…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu."

Sehun menatap dalam mata Luhan. Sementara Luhan terkejut mendengar pengakuan Sehun.

"Tapi itu dulu."

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku sudah merelakanmu dengan Kris. Jadi kumohon jangan buat pengorbananku sia-sia. Berbahagialah bersama Kris. Rubah dia menjadi lebih baik. Aku yakin Lu dia bisa berubah dan hanya kau yang bisa merubahnya."

Luhan langsung ikut tersenyum. Dia senang bahwa Sehun pernah menyukainya. Dan dia jadi sedikit bersemangat memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Kris.

"Aku juga tau bahwa Kris sangat amat mencintaimu dibanding…."

"Jongin! Jongin!"

Sehun terdiam mendengar teriakan Jessica dari bawah.

"Ada apa Hun?"Luhan melihat perubahan di wajah Sehun.

Sehun langsung berdiri, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih bertanya-tanya. Ia akhirnya memutuskan mengikuti Sehun.

"Ada apa Jess?" Sehun menghampiri Jessica yang kembali dari arah pintu.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jongin hingga dia langsung berlari tanpa pamit." Jessica berkacak pinggang mencari penjelasan.

"A apa? Aku bahkan tidak tau dia datang."

Sehun terdiam mencoba berpikir. Kemudian ia dapati sosok Luhan dengan wajah penuh tanya menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa ini?"

Sehun langsung merogoh ponselnya begitu ia menyadari apa yang terjadi pada Jongin. Ah sial! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi.

"Ku rasa Jongin salah paham Jess." Sehun terus menghubungi nomor Jongin namun tidak diangkat.

"Salah paham apa?" Jessica ikut serius.

Sehun tak mempedulikan pertanyaan Jessica. Ia hanya terus menghubungi nomor Jongin berulang-ulang.

"Cepat angkat Jongin!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan cepat menuju kelas Jongin. Semalaman ia mencoba menghubungi Jongin tapi tidak ada yang mengangkatnya. Perasaannya mengatakan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Ah bagaimana bisa Jongin salah paham begini.

"Moonkyu, dimana Jongin?" ucap Sehun pada Moonkyu yang ada di depan kelas.

"Kau tidak tau Sehun? Jongin ada di rumah sakit. Dia kecelakaan kemarin. Guru bilang kakinya cidera."

Sehun membelalakkan matanya mendengar perkataan Moonkyu. Dia dengan segera berlari meninggalkan Moonkyu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin…. Makanlah sedikit."

"Ani."

"Kakek bisa susah kalau kau tidak makan."

Seorang pria paruh baya itu mencoba menyuapi Jongin yang masih diam. Cucu kesayangannya itu benar-benar terpukul sampai tidak mau makan.

"Kakek pergilah. Biarkan aku sendiri."ucap Jongin dingin.

Tuan Kim hanya bisa pasrah. Dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi untuk membuat Jongin mau makan. Akhirnya ia meninggalkan ruangan Jongin. Sampai di depan pintu ia mendapati seseorang sedang mengatur nafasnya seperti habis berlari.

Orang itu mendongakkan kepalanya kemudian memasang tampang terkejut.

"Kepala Sekolah?"

"Oh Sehun?"

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin memejamkan matanya. Merasakan angin yang berhembus lewat jendela rumah sakit. Perasaannya benar-benar sakit. Ia merasa kehilangan semuanya. Mimpinya, cintanya. Semuanya pergi begitu saja. Membuatnya benar-benar hancur.

"Jongin?"

Jongin membuka kedua matanya. Ia mendapati Sehun berada di depan pintu kamar rawatnya. Sehun mendekatinya dan Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum getir.

"Hai Sehun."

"Jongin bagaimana kea…."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Jongin.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan kasihani aku."

Sehun terkejut dengan ucapan Jongin. "Jongin aku tidak…."

"Ku mohon jangan memandangku dengan tatapan kasihan. Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa. Jadi kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Jongin tersenyum kembali ke arah Sehun. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis.

"Kau tidak sedang baik-baik saja!" Sehun sedikit membentak.

"Aku tau itu. Jangan tersenyum saat kau sedih. Mengapa kau suka sekali melakukan itu?"

Sehun mencengkeram bahu Jongin yang menatapnya tajam.

"Me…. Memangnya kau siapa?" ucap Jongin bergetar membuat cengkraman Sehun melemah.

"Mengapa? Mengapa kau membuatku begini?" Jongin menunduk. Air matanya jatuh. Sehun segera membawa Jongin kepelukannya.

Jongin menangis dengan keras. Menumpahkan segala kekesalan dan kesedihan yang ada dihatinya. Dia juga terus memukul Sehun dan berguman "Aku membencimu."

Sehun hanya bisa menatap miris pada Jongin. Jongin benar-benar rapuh sekarang dan Sehun merasa tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Setelah sekian lama menangis tinggal terdengar isakan-isakan kecil dari bibir Jongin.

Jongin mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sehun. Kemudian matanya yang masih berlinang air mata menatap mata Sehun.

"Sehun aku….."

"Aku tidak bisa menari lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC **


End file.
